A Devastating Secret
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: A secret regarding Merlin and the Lady Morgana will be revealed during a battle between Arthur's army and Morgana's army, A secret that will hurt and devastate Arthur, Gwen and the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second story will be circled around the pairing of Merlin and Morgana. This never happened but I am gonna try something new. Mainly Merlin is working with Morgana and betrays Arthur. Morgana found out about his magic and convinced him to join her. I know this story will be out of character for Merlin but it is something new. It is a one-shot though.

Pairing: Merlin and Morgana with a little bit of Arthur and Gwen

Plot: A Secret regarding Merlin and Lady Morgana comes out during a battle between Morgana's army and Arthur's army, a secret that devastates Arthur and Gwen.

A **Devastating **Secret

Chapter one

Arthur was busy trying to get the whole Kingdom ready for the biggest battle of their lifes. Morgana has made it clear that she will stop at nothing until she kills Arthur and takes the throne. But what Arthur and the whole kingdom don't know is that she has someone on the inside, someone helping her take him down and what she loves is that it is someone Arthur trusts.

"Excuse me ma Lady", one of her warriors said approaching her.

"Yes what is it", Morgana responded very impatiently.

"The horses are ready miss. When should we leave". He said while she was seating there with a smile on her face.

"As soon as possible, Arthur is not gonna know what hit him tonight. He is gonna be so hurt, when he sees what I have planned." Morgana said laughing. "But before we arrive I have got somewhere to be first."

Arthur and Merlin was in Arthurs chambers with 4 of the knights going over the plan for the battle little does Arthur know is that there is a traitor in the kingdom. When Arthur is left alone minutes later there is a knock on his door.

"Enter", Arthur says while the door opens and Gwen comes in with a worried look on her face and Arthur doesn't like to see her so worried.

"Guinevere, is everything okay", he says worrying about her and she responds very upset. "No it isn't I am so scared that you will get hurt. And I can't bear it if anything happens to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me I promise, you have nothing to be scared of," Arthur trys to reassure her.

Gwen trys not cry when she says "You know you can't promise that Arthur."

"But I can promise that I will come back to you. I have Merlin and all of Camelot behind me. I promise I will make it back." Arthur then kisses Gwen very passionately. But what they didn't know was that someone was listening to them.

Morgana was waiting in the woods when a figure approached her and she said "Well finally do you know how long I was waiting here, long enough. Now do you have any information about what Arthur is planning to do".

The figure says "I do ma lady". And he puts down his hood and reveals himself to be none other then Arthurs servant Merlin.

"Arthur plans to execute you no matter what the cost is". Merlin tells her. And she responds "Oh he thinks so does he. We can't let him do that now can we".

Merlin goes up to her and says "I will not let him hurt you Morgana, I promise." And he plants a kiss on her mouth. And there kiss grows more passionate.

A/N: Ok this was gonna be a one shot but I thought I would have Merlin revealed at the end well to morgana he will be revealed to Arthur next chapter. This story will probably be bout 3 chapters. Sorry it is so short. I will make next one longer and much better and next chapter will have more Morgana and Merlin in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter to A Devastating Secret it is gonna have more Morgana and Merlin. It is gonna be longer after this one there will be one more chapter. Hope it is better!

Chapter two

While Merlin and Morgana was kissing they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Morgana ends up breaking the kiss and tells Merlin " You should get back before Arthur gets suspicious".

"Yea I should but I promise I will protect you against Arthur even if it means Arthur finding out about me and you."

"I know you will protect me at all cost Merlin and I you as well. Will you even use magic if it comes down to it."

"If it comes down to it by protecting you or exposing myself I will gladly choose you Morgana".

"Now that is what I wanted to hear." She kisses Merlin again and says "You should go now".

"OK I will meet up with you later alright". They kiss one last time and she says " Alright I will see you later and don't bring any attention to yourself at least not yet until the battle."

Merlin nods to her and leaves her standing in the forest by herself and Morgana mutters "Soon Merlin we will be together for good. Arthur will not be able to keep us from each other."

At the kingdom Arthur was busy getting ready for the battle when Merlin returns. And Arthur asks "Merlin, Where have you been. " "I have just been you know out".

"Out we are suppose to be getting ready for the biggest battle of our lives and you have been out".

"I'm sorry sire. It won't happen again. I am here now so what do you want me to do."

"Nothing right now we just need to prepare for Morgana and her army. Who knows what she is gonna do or what she is capable of. I want to kill her Merlin. I want Morgana dead." He says while looking at Merlin. "They way she can't hurt any of us anymore." Arthur turns and looks at the window not knowing that Merlin is behind him giving him an evil look. Even though that sir Percival told Arthur that he saw Merlin with Morgana which Arthur doesn't want to believe. He doesn't want to believe that his servant someone he called his friend would betray him.

In the woods Morgana and her army were on their way to Camelot for the long awaited battle. Morgana stops on a hill watching the kingdom and says " Well Arthur this is it you won't stop me from getting what is rightfully mine. Let's just hope Merlin can distract you long enough for me to make my move".

In the palace sir Leon rushes to Arthur's chambers and doesn't even bother knocking but just barges in and says " Sire, Morgana has arrived."

Arthur grabs his sword and says " Lets go I want to get my hands on Morgana".

Before he can get out the room Merlin is seen smirking and says " Now Arthur you know you are never gonna one up Morgana".

Arthur looks at Merlin and says " So it is true you have been working with Morgana behind my back. You betrayed me. You have betrayed this kingdom."

"Well how do you find out Arthur cause I know it wasn't from me". Percival walks in and says " It was me I followed you to the forest. Everyone knew you were acting strange and we wanted to know why and when we found out there was traitor in our midst and at first we didn't want to think it was you because you have always been a loyal friend to all of us. So when I saw you take off on a horse I followed you cause I wanted to see why you were acting the way you were the I saw you talking to Morgana and then I didn't want to believe when I saw you kiss Morgana".

Arthur goes up to Merlin and says " Now tell me Merlin and I want a straight answer how long. How long have you be working with Morgana."

" That is a secret Arthur all I know is I can't let you hurt or worse kill Morgana. I won't let you."

" Oh you won't let me. Well you know not only is Morgana gonna die I am gonna make sure she suffers".

Arthur then finds out that Merlin has magic when he makes Percival, Leon and himself go backwards and Merlin makes his escape.

Morgana was outside awaiting for Arthur's arrival when she sees Merlin make a entrance and he says "We have to get out of here."

Morgana responds "WHAT. What happened".

"He knows. He knows that I against him and working with you. We have to go now"

Morgana responds "Ok lets go don't worry about a horse just get on mine. Everyone we have to battle another time. Let's go."

While they are retreating Authur and 4 of his knights including Percival, Leon and Gwaine all try to go after them and Arthur says " Merlin. Merlin. I will find you and your little girlfriend will pay."

Arthur looks after them and he looks like he is about to cry for losing his best friend and servant.

End of chapter two.

A/N: I hope it is good. The next chapter will be the last one and the big battle between Arthur and Morgana.


End file.
